Butterfly Kisses
by xNanaki
Summary: [UA] Es pascua y Roxas trata de hacer las paces con Sora; aún cuando éste último no sepa lo que es. [Roxas/Sora]


**Butterfly Kisses**

**One Shot **

**Resumen: **Es pascua y Roxas trata de hacer las paces con Sora; aún cuando éste último no sepa lo que es.

**Advertencias: **shonen-ai. UA.

**Disclaimer: **ningún personaje de KH me pertenece. Es propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

**N/A: **¡Felices Pascuas! Okay este one Shot está relacionado con un fic largo que estoy trabajando pero que aún no vio la luz de la internet. Hacer de Sora un chico gato me resultó muy divertido y culpo al Final Fantasy XIV y la raza Miqotte de esto. Espero que lo disfruten.

•

•

•

—Sora se que estás enojado, pero baja de ese árbol—. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta añadió—. Por favor…

—¿Quién dice que lo estoy?

—Puedo ver tu cola moviéndose desde aquí—dijo, revoleando los ojos.

Roxas Strife entendía en alguna parte del universo y de su subconsciente que el castaño estaba enojado y con razón. Desde hacía unas semanas Sora había llegado a su vida para quedarse definitivamente; desde aquella vez que había tomado de más al salir de la secundaria. Y cuando hablaba de tomar de más había sido por mucho, ese día y a pesar de tener quince años, Hayner los había llevado a un bar para que él olvidará las penas de su corazón roto. Tras su ruptura con Naminé; una cosa había llevado a la otra y había terminado en una plaza ebrio y solo. Sora apareció en "formato criatura" una pequeña y oscura hablando a su mente. Había explicado que era su Nobody y que para materializarse Roxas debía darle forma.

Por supuesto estaba tan ebrio que el rubio creyó estar en un universo paralelo. Así que su mente le dio una forma humana… humana con orejas y cola de gato. Lo del día después había pasado a un recuerdo gracioso. Volviendo al hoy, Sora estaba molesto porque no salían de la casa; o mejor dicho él no salía. Y el problema de Roxas era que salir con Sora era complejo sin tener que explicar porque el chico tenía orejas y una cola. Twilight Town era una ciudad chica y todos se conocían con todos. Pero ese sería su problema, y quién era culpable de que el castaño no pudiese salir era de él. Así que para terminar las hostilidades entre ellos, y aprovechando que era la primer pascua de Sora, Roxas compró un huevo de chocolate lo suficientemente grande para que pudiese comer dos días.

—Y de quién será la culpa que tenga la cola subnormal que tengo, ¿huh?—. No necesitaba el sarcasmo, pero le molestaba que Sora lo ignorara como lo había hecho estos días—. ¿Qué podés decir en tu defensa?

—Ya me disculpé por eso reiteradas veces—. Suspiró hastiado y sentía que su paciencia ya estaba tocando fondo—. Bien, ¿no quieres bajar? No lo hagas, terminaré comiendo el huevo de pascua yo solo.

Ahora mismo estaban en su jardín, eran apenas las diez de la mañana y hacía dos días que Sora se había encaprichado con subir a ese árbol y no bajar de ahí. Inclusive Ventus le había tratado de ayudar y había sido ignorado. Dos días llevándole comida, en pleno otoño, y una manta. La comida desaparecía pero la manta no. Y Roxas no estaba seguro de si el sistema inmunológico de los Nobody era como el de ellos, o más débil o más fuerte. Si resultaba lo primero Sora podría terminar con un resfriado o una neumonía y ahí iba a tener problemas, en cuanto a decidir si llevarlo a la veterinaria o al médico.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio ofrece un huevo para disculparse?—. _Oh _Roxas sonrió de lado, su mirada divertida y satisfecha. Podía notar el ceño de Sora fruncido y sus orejas moviéndose en señal de alerta.

—Sora es pascua. El huevo es de chocolate, tiene confites adentro rellenos también de chocolate—. Las orejas alertas se bajaron y la cola que se movía inquieta también. A veces le daba la impresión de estar lidiando con una criatura—. Pero si no quieres se lo daré a Ventus.

—¡Noo!—. Se escucho un suspiró, los labios de Sora se arrugaron en una mueca y empezó a bajar el árbol con parsimonia. Satisfecho Roxas lo miró sin dejar de estar divertido sobre la situación—. No significa que te haya perdonado, olvídate de eso.

—Nunca lo pensé—dijo, riendo—si quieres podemos comer afuera hoy está agradable—. Si bien había un poco de viento y las hojas de los árboles habían empezado a caer el día era propicio para cambiar un poco el aire.

—Roxas, ¿qué es la pascua? ¿solo un día que se comen huevos de chocolate? No es que me desagrade, pero me da curiosidad.

La pascua siempre era complicada de explicar. Para los creyentes sería la resurrección y para otros un día dónde simplemente se comen huevos de chocolate. Por ahí había otros significados pero Roxas los desconocía.

—Digamos que es un día dónde la excusa de comer chocolate es real—. Roxas sonrió ante ellos. El recuerdo de la pascua pasada con Naminé le genero cierta nostalgia, y no era el momento—. Entonces quieres comer, ¿huh?

—Como dije me da curiosidad es todo—. A pesar del ceño fruncido, un tono leve carmesí cubría las mejillas de Sora—. Además es el único día del año que se comen, ¿no?—. Roxas asintió sonriendo.

—Espera aquí que ya lo traigo.

Podría jurar que nunca había visto semejante cosa. Roxas miraba casi anonadado cómo un huevo de para dos días (más o menos) era devorado en estas cuatro horas que se habían sentado en el pasto. La cola de Sora se movía de manera alegre, al igual que sus orejas que no se quedaban quietas. Cuatro horas de verlo tragar sin respirar; sin duda era como una criatura. El castaño provocaba en él algo similar a la sensación de una montaña rusa, podía llevarlo de la preocupación a la alegría en un parpadeo. Y esas mariposas en el estomago que se revolvían inquietas al verlo a él bien.

Era extraño y sublime. Todo a la vez. Para cuándo Sora terminó el chocolate había desarrollado una panza y se había echado en el pasto, una sonrisa satisfecha y los ojos cerrados. Roxas lo imitó y se quedaron mirando el cielo por un tiempo largo. Estos momentos triviales le llenaban el alma, algo que era tan común como aquello le hacía bien, sobretodo cuando su corazón seguía sanando por la pérdida de Naminé.

—Aah, apenas si puedo moverme. Ew, deberían hacerlo más de una vez al año—. Sora se incorporó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Sus vibrantes ojos azules lo miraban—. Gracias Roxas.

Antes que pudiera entender la situación; Sora lo besó.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentirlo. El muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados, era un simple e inocente roce de labios. No había tacto con las manos, ni mucho menos había algo carnal. Era tan inocente que las mariposas en su estómago le causaron un escalofrío agradable que lo hizo sucumbir al momento, cerrando sus ojos a la par de Sora. Fue una milésima de segundo, en el cual en el mundo se hizo diminuto y solo ellos habitaban ahí, dónde un sonido podría romper tal delicado equilibrio y sacarlo de su ensoñación para traerlo a la realidad. Dicho sonido no tardó en llegar de la mano de Ventus, quién gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos pegaran un respingo.

—Sora… ¿qué…?

—Ah lo ví en una película. La chica decía "gracias" y besaba al tipo—. Así que Roxas no sabía si debía sentirse bien. Roxas debía calmar su desbocado corazón y apagar el rubor de sus mejillas con un extintor antes de decir algo coherente—. Voy a chequear a Ven ese grito me preocupa.

—Sora…

—¿Hm?

Roxas hizo un amague de explicarle lo que significaba besar a alguien en los labios, pero se retracto a medio camino. Negó con su cabeza. Ya algún día lo explicaría cuando lo viera necesario, quizá cuando Sora se enamore de alguien, o frenarlo cuando una situación así se volviera a repetir. Miraba su espalda mientras Sora caminaba hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, con los brazos agarrados en su nuca, había algo en Sora que le provocaba justamente _algo _que no podía explicar. Algo cálido y alegre que lo sacaba de su composición natural.

Y a Roxas le gustaba.

•

•

•

**Fin**


End file.
